


Something New (Orphaned)

by Shiverice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Parent!Destiel, Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiverice/pseuds/Shiverice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel finds himself with an angel fledgling, he turns to the Winchesters to help. Life with a new baby is never easy, especially for an angel and three hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This chapter is very short, more of an introduction than anything. This is my first story on Archive of Our Own and I'm very excited to share it with you.

Dean Winchester ran his fingers through his hair as he sat in bed. It was very late at night or, as some might say, very early in the morning. Of course, there was no way that he could sleep. His world had changed today, possibly more than it ever had before. This event could only be compared to the death of his mother when it came to magnitude. This was something utterly new.

That morning, Dean had heard a knock on the door of Bobby Singer's home. He and his brother had been staying there in between cases in the hopes that they could have a bit of a home. Of course, Bobby didn't mind. He may call the boys names and often tease them, but it was obvious that the old man had a deep affection for the two. Dean had opened the door cautiously, knowing that it was uncommon for Bobby to receive visitors.

Though he would never tell anyone, the young man had been relieved to see Castiel at the door. Of course, he was very surprised to see that in Cas' arms was a baby. "What the hell, Cas?" he asked, opening the door all the way. Dean looked down at the small baby, it couldn't have been more than a few days old. It was wrapped in a blanket and sleeping soundly. The angel explained that he had been chosen to raise a fledgling in an experiment to test what the effects of free will could do to an angel.Castiel himself had inspired the experiment when he began to develop free will, much at his superior's dismay. Of course, he had no idea how to raise a baby and had come to Dean for help. "I know this is a lot to ask, Dean, but I need your help. You have had experience with children before." Reluctantly, Dean agreed to help.

A crying came from the other room and Dean got up to walk towards the sound. Walking across the hallway he opened the door and peeked in to the crib, seeing a small baby girl. He picked her up carefully, he was still worried about 'breaking' the fragile creature. The baby was very small, smaller than most her age, and Dean had very large hands. Nonetheless, he tried to forget his apprehension and cradled the infant. He held her against his chest until her breathing slowed, indicating that she was asleep. Carefully he laid her in her crib and slightly smiled. "Goodnight," he whispered. Rolling his eyes, he reminded himself to confront Castiel in the morning about picking a name for the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating sooner, school has been rough lately. I need your opinions on how I should write this. Would you prefer shorter chapters more often or longer chapters less often? Please comment your preference.

Dean walked downstairs sleepily and found Cas sitting on the couch feeding the baby. "Mornin'" Dean yawned, sitting down next to the two.  
"Good morning," Castiel replied.  
Dean stole another glance at the 'child' and looked to Castiel with slight confusion. "Isn't the kid an angel? She shouldn't have to eat, should she?"  
Castiel momentarily looked up from the fledgling to answer Dean. "This body was created for her because an infant can not give consent to become a vessel. Because it is so newly formed, the body needs nourishment." The hunter nodded, willing to accept the answer.

"So, what're you gonna name her?" Castiel looked up in slight surprise as if the thought had not occurred to him. "Fledglings are usually assigned names at birth, but I was not informed of one. I suppose I do need to give her a name, it seems wrong to call her 'the fledgling' forever." Dean grinned as the baby let out a small hiccup and he lightly ran his fingers over her head. "Anael," Cas said suddenly. "Anael was the true name of the angel you knew as Anna Milton. She may have betrayed us in the end, but she began the 'free-will movement' and believed she was doing the right thing. I believe that it is a fitting name for our fledgling." Dean nodded, slightly blushing at Cas calling her 'our' fledgling. "I like it. Kind of a mouthful though, hope you don't mind if I call her Ana," he replied. Castiel nodded and slightly smiled at the blonde hunter. "That will do nicely."

"We need some clothes for the munchkin', don't we?" Dean asked later that day. Looking at him thoughtfully, Castiel nodded. "I suppose that will be essential. Other supplies will be necessary as well, such as diapers and more milk." Standing up, Dean slightly stretched out one arm, baby in the other. "Alright then, let's go." The two men drove, much to Cas' dismay, to the nearest WalMart. Dean walked in confidently, but Castiel walked behind him with a confused expression. "I don't...how do you find anything here? It is large." Dean laughed and pointed to the signs over the aisles, directing him to the 'baby supplies' one. When they arrived, however, Dean was the one that was lost.

"I have no idea what any of this is," he realized. Cas looked at him with an obvious expression of annoyance. "I was under the impression that you have had previous experiences with children," he stated. The blonde hunter rolled his eyes. "Ben was a kid, not an infant. He could take care of himself for the most part." Looking through the formula, Dean was at a loss for words. "What's the difference between this stuff? Isn't it the same thing?" Cas kneeled down next to Dean, their faces uncomfortably close. "This says that it has 20% more vitamins," the angel pointed out. Dean stood up, obviously frustrated. "They all say something like that. C'mon, just grab one so we can keep going." Castiel reluctantly picked up a box of formula and put it in the shopping cart. "What's next on the list?" Looking down at the list Cas replied, "It appears to be clothes." Dean nodded, "That should be easy enough."Little did he know, he was very wrong.

When they arrived in the clothes aisle, he was even more lost than before. "This says for infants up to 5 weeks, but it's way to big for squirt, here." Castiel gestured to the girl clothes, drawing a wince from Dean. "These will fit her," Castiel stated. Dean sighed and picked up a frilly pink dress. "Yeah, but this? It's so...pink," he complained, sounding a bit like a toddler. "She is in a female vessel, Dean," Cas countered. With another sigh, Dean accepted his defeat. "Fine, but not this one. Let's at least try to get something with less...frills." After about half an hour, the pair had agreed on a few outfits. They got less than Cas had hoped for, but it was a miracle in itself that Dean agreed to anything with pink on it.


	3. Chapter 3

After shopping, Dean insisted on taking Castiel to lunch despite the angel's protests that he does not eat. The two arrived at the small diner and sat down, Dean ordering a bacon cheeseburger and Cas getting a water. As they were eating, a young woman came over and began to coo over Anael. "Oh, she's just adorable! How old is she?" the woman asked, eyes not leaving Ana. "She is three days old," Castiel replied, not understanding her fixation on his baby. Ana was cute, of course, but there were lots of babies in the world. They were not an uncommon sight and Cas wondered why she was so fascinated by the infant. "She has two very handsome fathers, as well," the blonde girl stated after looking up.

Castiel was about to formally thank her when Dean spoke up. "Oh no, we aren't- he's not- we're not together," he scrambled. "Oh, sorry about that," she replied, not seeming sorry at all. She walked away after making a few more faces at Ana. "We don't tell Sam about this, got it?" Dean stated quickly. "Why not?" Cas asked, obviously confused by the past few minutes' events. "I can't let him know that come chick thought I'm gay. I mean it's bad enough when people think that we're a couple, but at least I can blame that on him." Castiel nodded, still not understanding but accepting that he probably never would.

  
Once back at Bobby's house, the two men sat on the couch. Dean was bouncing Ana up on his knee while watching Dr. Sexy, and Castiel was content just to be near his best friend and daughter. Without realizing it, Dean found his hand on Cas' knee. Once he realized, he didn't bother moving it. Cas didn't seem to mind and it was kinda comfy, so why should he? It's not like having his hand on another dude's knee made him gay. After about an hour, the fledgling started to cry. "Dean, Anael appears to be upset." Rolling his eyes, Dean picked up the baby and looked her over. "Thanks for that, Sherlock. She's just got a full diaper. Here, lemme show you how to change it." He led the angel upstairs to the room that had been converted in to a nursery. "See, the trick is to warm up the wipe before you clean 'er up. Nobody likes a cold wet-wipe on their butt." Demonstrating, Dean blew hot air on to the wipe and cleaned up the infant. Quickly, Ana's crying ceased. Castiel looked on with wide eyes. "Is it done? Is she done crying?" Dean chuckled at the way Cas had so quickly dropped his usual calm demeanor. "We're good now. I guess you could use your mojo to clean her up next time, but she needs to get used to living like a normal person if she's gonna grow up on Earth."


	4. Chapter 4

 

A week had gone by and the unusual family seemed to be getting along well. There had, of course, been a few mishaps but that was to be expected. The most notable event was Cas' first attempt at changing a diaper without his powers. Somehow, both of Anael's legs had ended up in the same hole and one of her arms ended up in the other. It was quite a strange sight, though Ana was obviously not happy. With Dean to the rescue, however, they got her cleaned up and happy again. "Dean!" came a call from downstairs. "Yeah, Cas?" Dean called back down. It didn't sound terribly urgent, so there was no need to run. "I require your assistance," Cas replied. The hunter walked downstairs to find Castiel changing Ana. "What's wrong, buddy?" Dean asked. "The diapers no longer seem to fit." Dean gently nudged him aside and tried to put the diaper on the infant but, as Cas had said, it didn't fit her. "That's insane! I mean, the kids been growing like a wildfire but she shouldn't be growing this fast." Castiel had a sudden realization and looked at the baby. "I had forgotten, fledgling in human form grow much faster than a normal human child." Dean groaned and picked up the fledgling, bouncing her in her arms like she liked. "This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought."

After purchasing the needed supplies for the growing fledgling, Dean was settled on the couch with Ana on his lap. He didn't know much about babies, but it was evident that her development was much faster than a normal babies, physically and, to Dean's joy, mentally. Anael was much more alert and fun than she had been at her arrival. She was beginning to smile at Dean when he made funny faces and was becoming quite vocal. The hunter looked down at the small child and found her gazing up at him with big, blue eyes. "Hiya, kiddo," he cooed. Ana smiled at him and made a happy noise. Dean puffed out his cheeks and pulled out his ears to resemble a monkey, something that had become one of Ana's favorite things. Much to his surprise, she let out a small giggle and smiled with joy. "Cas!" Dean called urgently.

The angel immediately appeared beside them on the couch, looking worried. "She laughed! Ana laughed!" Dean exclaimed, earning another laugh from the baby. Cas stared down at her, transfixed. "Our little girl is gettin' big!" Dean said with a smile, not even realizing the 'our' that he had let slip. Castiel, however, made note of it. He sat down next to Dean and let Anael hold his pinky. "Hello, Anael," he said softly. Much to his satisfaction, this earned him his own giggle. "She laughed at me," he said to Dean, smiling. "Well yeah, you're the kid's dad."  
"Dean, you know that I am not Anael's biological father," the angel argued.  
"You're the closest thing she's got, though," Dean stated.  
"That is not necessarily true, you seem to have become a father figure to her as well."  
"Who says a kid can't have two dads?" Dean asked before he realized how it sounded. "I mean, you know, not together dads, but two father figures." "I understand your meaning, Dean, and I agree. It will do Ana well to have a father like you," Cas said sincerely. Dean blushed, turning his attention back to Ana. "Hear that, baby girl? I'm your daddy now. And Cas, here, is your...Papa? Does that work for you, Cas?" Castiel's eyes lit up and he nodded contently. "I would be honored to be your Papa, Ana."

Dean and Sam were sitting in the living room when Bobby burst in. "What the hell is in my front yard?" the old hunter demanded. Sam looked at Dean with a look that said 'this one's on you'. Dean smiled nervously and met Bobby's eyes. "Well, since Ana is growing so fast we thought she might need a playhouse," he explained sheepishly. Bobby's face softened at the mention of his new granddaughter, but he kept up the glare. "Well, next time 'ya better ask me before 'ya put somethin' in my yard," he grumbled, adding an 'idjits' under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! First, I'd like to thank you all for reading/liking/subscribing to/bookmarking my story. It really means the world to me! This is my first fanfic and I'd love to hear any suggestions or comments that you may have. I'd also like to add that I tried to write Sam and Bobby in to this chapter a little bit, as I realized that I haven't had much of them.


	5. Chapter 5

As the days went by, Dean and Cas found themselves getting closer. Honestly, it was a surprise to everyone. It had seemed that the two couldn't have a more 'profound bond' than they already did, but it seemed they were wrong. Having a baby, especially together, gave the two men a new insight on each other. They has an unspoken communication, they always silently decided who was to change a diaper or whose turn it was to feed Ana.

While Dean would never show it, he loved having such a connection with Castiel. It was different than what he and Sam had, it was more personal. He found himself becoming more comfortable with being close to Cas. However, he was terrified. He was terrified that the relationship would evolve in to something more. Even more so, he was terrified that Cas was in love with him and he had no idea. The angel was nearly impossible to read and the hunter knew that if Castiel did harbor deeper feelings for Dean, he would never know. So, Dean decided he would keep his distance. If he stayed away from Cas nothing would change, right?

Castiel has begun to notice that Dean was acting different. Rather than sitting and watching television with him or talking in the evenings, the hunter would go straight to his room or, sometimes, a bar. Much to Cas' relief, Dean always came home without any signs of having intercourse with a woman. The angel, however, did not know why he was relieved by this. Dean was an adult that could take care of himself, and he had had many one night stands in the past. Why did he suddenly care what Dean did? Although he chalked it up to having a baby, he knew deep down that it was something else. What it was, though, was unknown to the angel.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel walked in to the living room and sat next to Dean on the couch. Ana had just been put to bed, and Cas was hoping to have some nice, relaxing time with Dean. However, when he sat down, Dean shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I'm-uh- gonna go get a drink," he grumbled, standing up quickly. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows as Dean walked away. That exchange seemed like a confirmation to him that Dean was truly avoiding him. As he sat and tried to go over his actions to be sure he hadn't done anything wrong, Sam walked in and sat in the chair across from him. "Hey, Cas, you ok?" the tall man asked with concern in his eyes. Castiel looked up and cleared his throat, nodding. "Yes Sam, I am fine." 

"You sure? Dean's been kind of a jerk to you lately."

Suddenly more alert, Cas widened his eyes. "You've noticed it too? Did I do something wrong?" Sam shook his head sympathetically. "Nah, he just does that sometimes. You're fine, Cas." With that, the hunter stood up and walked outside where he found Dean drinking a beer. "Hey, man," Dean said nonchalantly. "Dean, are you ok?" Sam inquired. Taking another sip, Dean nodded. "Yeah, 'course I am Sammy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just seemed off lately. You've sorta been avoiding Cas, poor guy's really hurt."

Dean grumbled something unintelligible and shook his head. "Cas isn't a baby, Sam. He's a grown angel and he can care for himself." 

"He depends on you, Dean! You two share a 'profound bond', as he puts it, and now you have a kid together. You can't just act like he doesn't exist!" Sam exclaimed. Dean shook his head and gripped his bottle more tightly. "Stay outta' it, Sammy. You're not some kinda therapist." 

"He's my friend, and you're hurting him. Dean, why can't you get your head out of your ass and admit that you like him?" Sam yelled questioningly. Dean froze and, for a moment, had complete rage in his eyes. He threw down his bottle and swung out his arm, punching Sam in the face. Dean stalked off and got in to the Impala. He slammed the door before driving off in to the darkness.

"Damn it, Dean!" Sam yelled, holding his hand to his face. He went inside to get some ice and tell Cas that Dean had left. When he alerted the angel, he sat up immediately. "I have to go after him," Castiel stated. "No way Cas, you know how Dean is. He just needs to cool down, he'll be back in a day or two. Maybe even sooner since Ana is here. I doubt he could stay away from her for long." Castiel took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Alright. I hope you're right."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Castiel received a text.

_I'm in Minnesota working a case. I'll be back in a few days. - Dean_

Cas closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Don't do anything stupid, Dean," he pleaded to himself. He made his way over to Ana's crib and scooped her up. "Daddy's going to be back soon, Anael." Since Dean had left the previous night, Ana had been much crankier than she normally was. She had barely slept that night and, on numerous occasions, cried for no apparent reason. Her eyes brightened when Cas mentioned Daddy, but when she realized that he was not there she went back to sulking.

Dean ran as fast as he could, the sound of hot breath behind him. He hopped a fence in hoped to throw off his pursuers, but heard the clanking of claws against the chain link fence. In hind-sight, taking on a pack of Skinwalkers by himself may not have been the best idea. He could handle it, though. He sure as hell wasn't calling Sam or Cas for help, they were the reason he left in the first place! Suddenly, he felt paws against his back and he fell forward. In mere seconds there were claws and teeth ripping at him.

Castiel sat up suddenly. Something was wrong; something was terribly wrong. "Sam," he called as he walked in to the kitchen with Ana. "I believe that Dean may be in trouble. Would you please watch Anael for a bit?" he asked rather urgently. Sam nodded immediately and took Ana out of Cas' arms. "You're gonna stay with Uncle Sammy for a bit, okay Ana?" Sam cooed, trying to keep the panic off of his face. Cas immediately flew to Minnesota, pinpointed where he felt Dean was.

When Dean regained consciousness, he found himself in a dark sewer. "Dammit, always with the sewers!" he cursed. To make matters worse, he was surrounded by naked, human form, Skinwalkers. Dean wiggled his wrists to see if he could get out of his chain bounds, but it was useless. He was completely stuck. When Castiel showed up, Dean didn't know if he should have been grateful or angry. On one hand, he knew that Cas could get him out of his sticky situation, no problem. On the other hand, he was gonna seem like an idiot for driving off and getting himself stuck. Castiel dashed over to Dean and undid his chains before whipping around and beginning the battle. Dean joined in and the two went to their default battle position of back-to-back. Luckily, Skinwalkers were not the hardest of enemies to kill and it didn't take the hunters long to wipe them out. Once they were sure the situation was safe, they turned to face each other. "Um, thanks, I guess," Dean grumbled awkwardly. "It was of no issue. I understand that you are upset, Dean, but it would take a weight off of me if you were to return home." After thinking it over for a moment, Dean nodded. He supposed that was as sincere as Cas got, so he would accept it. "Yeah I'll come home, Cas. I missed Ana too much to stay away for long anyways-" Before he could finish, a dark shape darted out of the shadows and leapt at Dean. Before either of the men could react, a large German Shepherd had ripped in to Dean's side. Castiel immediately tore the Skinwalker off and killed it, but not before damage had been done.

Dean looked up at Cas, who had dove to the ground and held him. "Damn Skinwalkers," Dean laughed weakly. Castiel found himself shaking with terror. "It's no big deal, Cas," the hunter said when he noticed how worried the angel was. "You can just heal me up like you always do." Castiel simply shook his head. "Dean, I've been keeping something from you. A few days ago, Heaven alerted me that the 'free-will experiment' with Anael was complete and they were going to take her back. I refused, and they have been draining my powers. It took all of my energy to fly here, to help you."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean's eyes widened and he looked up at Cas. "They tried to take Ana back? What the hell, Cas! Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled, obviously angry. "I'm sorry, Dean, I did not want you to worry. Please don't worry right now, I need to get you to a hospital." Dean rolled his eyes at Cas, "Don't be stupid, we can patch this up at home." "Dean, you have already lost a lot of blood. You need to go to a hospital." As gently as he could, Castiel picked the hunter up and carried him out to the Impala where he laid him in the back seat. "Stay still," Cas ordered as he got in to the driver's seat. He had no idea how to drive, but it seemed simple enough. With Dean's guidance, he soon got on the road.

Castiel sat in the waiting room, his foot tapping the ground impatiently. It had been three hours and there was still no word on Dean's condition. Cas had never been this nervous before, never this terrified. Dean was not only his best friend, he was Ana's daddy. With Cas slowly becoming human, he needed Dean more than ever. 

Two hours later a nurse came out and allowed Cas to visit Dean, who had just awoken from surgery. He eagerly followed her in to the hospital room and sighed in relief when he saw Dean sitting up. "Dean," Cas said softly, walking to his bedside. "Hey, Cas," Dean replied as though he had not just almost died. "I'm glad you are ok," the angel added awkwardly. "I was...worried about your well-being, even before the Skinwalkers." Dean looked down at that, slightly blushing. "Look, Cas, about that. I'm sorry I left, I was just feeling-" Cas cut him off by placing his hand on top of Dean's. "Dean, I've begun to feel differently about you. After talking with Sam...I've concluded that it is love. I believe I am in love with you."

Dean felt his heart nearly leap out of his chest and he went quiet for a moment. "Cas, I...I love you too. That's why I left, actually. I couldn't handle the idea of bein' with a guy, but the more I think about it the more I want it. I want you, Cas." Castiel smiled and leaned down to kiss Dean's forehead. "We can talk about this more once you get better, if you would like. For now, you need to sleep."

The next time Dean woke up, Cas was sitting in his room with Ana in his arms. He grinned at the sight of his daughter and Cas put her in his arms. "Hey, baby girl," Dean cooed, holding her close. He heard someone clear their throat and turned his head to find Sam sitting on the other side of the room. "Hey, Sammy." Sam nodded at him in greeting and allowed Dean to go back to spoiling his daughter. After Dean had played with her for a few minutes, Anael giggled for the first time. The whole room went dead silent for a moment before Dean grinned his widest grin and started clapping. "Good job, kiddo!" he praised, kissing her head that was covered in light brown hair.

After three days in the hospital, Dean was released. He was grateful to be back in his own bed at Bobby's house and even more grateful to have Cas sharing it with him. They weren't in an official relationship, but the first night that Dean was home Cas had been sitting with him and keeping him company and had fallen asleep in bed with him. Besides it being Castiel and Dean's first time sleeping in bed together, it had been Cas' first time sleeping at all. His powers were growing weaker, but he found that he hardly minded so long as he was with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem to have a bit of finality in it, but this is not the end of the story. Be prepared for some more action and Destiel!


	9. Chapter 9

Dean rolled over in bed, blinking his eyes open sleepily. He grinned when he saw Cas next to him. It had been a week since they had confessed their feelings for each other, and the hunter still smiled every time he remembered. Cas' blue eyes opened and met his own. Dean smiled at him and leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss. "Mornin' Cas," he murmured. Castiel blushed slightly, as he seemed to do every time they kissed. "Good morning, Dean," he replied softly. "Sleep well?" Dean asked curiously. Cas hesitated a moment before shaking his head. "Dean, to be honest, I don't like sleeping at all. It is a reminder of my powers being drained and I feel as though I am wasting time."

Dean nodded softly. Though he did not understand the feeling of being weakened, he understood feeling like sleep was a waste of time. "You've gotta sleep, Cassie. Remember when Lucifer kept Sam awake?" Castiel nodded slowly. "Well, that's what would happen to you if you didn't sleep." Cas shuddered at the thought, making a mental note to get more sleep every night.

The two headed down to the kitchen, Anael in Cas' arms, where they found Bobby and Sam sitting and drinking coffee. "Well, look at the happy family," Bobby teased. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed a cup of coffee for himself. "Want waffles, Cas?" he asked as he put one in the toaster for himself. After contemplating it for a moment, the angel nodded, "Yes please." Bobby and Sam exchanged worried glances. This was Castiel's first time eating breakfast and his being hungry was _not_ a good sign. 

There was a sudden flap of feathers and the four men looked over to the entrance of the kitchen where they found, much to their surprise, Gabriel. "Hey, Dean-o, Sammich, Cassie!" he greeted. "Gabriel?" Sam asked in complete disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked. "More importantly, how are you alive?" Gabriel rolled his eyes at the question. "Did you _really_ think I'd let grumpy old Luci kill me?" he asked. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Now, I'm here because I overheard plans to terminate the 'free-will experiment', meaning your rugrat over there." Dean and Cas immediately looked to each other, both looking scared. "I'm completely in support of the whole 'raising angels like kids' thing, so I'm gonna help you out. I can put a spell on the house that only allows me, Cas, and the kid to enter." Dean nodded slowly, not yet completely trusting the archangel. "How do we know you're not working for them?" he asked suspiciously. "Don't you know? I raised Cas over there in a similar way, he's like my kid. That makes Ana over there my grandkid, right? What kind of grandpa would I be if I let my granddaughter get killed?"

Gabriel did as he said and put the spell in place. Though Dean and Castiel were still anxious, it seemed to have worked. The hunters stocked up on angel blades and taught Bobby how to properly use one in case of an attack. For a few days, all seemed well. That is, until Anael learned to fly.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean stared in disbelief at the small angel. Just a moment ago, she had been happily playing on the floor. Dean had looked away for _one minute_ , just to turn the TV on, and when his gaze returned to his daughter he froze. Ana was giggling and hovering about three feet in the air. "Uh, Cas...?" he called cautiously. The angel walked in from the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. After he got over the initial shock, however, Castiel grinned and plucked the baby out of the air. "She appears to be developing very quickly," he noticed, placing a kiss to the baby's forehead. Dean nodded and stood up beside the two. "God, now we have to angel-proof the place."

With Castiel's grace on low, it was a blessing to have Gabriel around. The archangel had fledgling proofed the place, much to Dean and Cas' relief. They hadn't, however, counted on Anael learning to teleport. 

It was only a few days after learning to fly that Ana went missing. Cas was cuddling her and she suddenly just...disappeared. The five men searched the house frantically, looking in every little crevice, but to no avail. It had been five hours and Cas was reduced to a sobbing mess. Dean sat on the floor beside Castiel and pulled him on to his chest. "We'll find her, baby," he whispered weakly. "Don't worry." 

There was a knock on the door. Dean and Castiel both bolted up and, cautiously, Dean opened the door. Cas let out a slight gasp when he saw the tall, dark skinned man standing there. "Eremial," he hissed. Dean looked to Cas for an explanation, but did not receive an answer because the angel in front of them began to speak. "I have been sent to inform you that we have apprehended the fledgling. It is now safe in heaven."


End file.
